Cinta Dalam Hati
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: REPUBLISH! Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir suatu hari pergi ke sebuah kedai ramen dan dari situlah awal Sasuke melihat 'dia'. Baru saja Sasuke bisa dekat dengannya namun takdir berkata lain. REVIEW!


Fic ketiga saya dan songfic pertama yang akhirnya **republish.** Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu berjudul 'cinta dalam hati' lagunya band Ungu kayaknya-saya lupa, maklum dah tua-. Mungkin lirik lagunya tidak sama, soalnya saya tidak mendengarkan lagunya atau melihat liriknya saat menulis fic ini, Cuma dengan nalar saja.

Cinta Dalam Hati

*Masashi Khishimoto*song by Ungu 'Cinta dalam hati'*

*SasuSaku*

*Story by Pink Uchiha*

And the story is start…

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha membawa makalah-makalah untuk tugas kuliahnya menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang berada dipinggir alun-alun kota Konoha, ia tampak kerepotan. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati alun-alun kota Konoha. Musim gugur sudah hampir sampai puncaknya, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia memutuskan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah –yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan- agar bisa bersantai menikmati bulan terakhir masa kuliah sebelum ia turun di masyarakat.

_**Mungkin ini memang jalan takdir-Ku**_

Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan makalah itu di meja kedai yang disingahinya, hanya 500 m dari alun-alun Konoha. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil laptop hitam silver kesayangannya. Membukanya kemudian menghidupkan dan mengaktifkan wireless dan membuka internet denan bantuan host spot. Sang pemuda kemudian berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mencari-cari artikel yang sangat penting baginya. Tiba-tiba matanya teralih pada sosok gadis berambut merah jambu.

_**Mengagumi tanpa di cintai**_

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke terus berkunjung ke kedai ramen itu, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan diam-diam sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang selalu berada di alun-alun kota tiap jam 4 sore. Gadis itu begitu sempurna, seakan tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"Cantik!" puji Sasuke tiap menatap wajah sang gadis. Baginya itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri, bergonta-ganti teman kencan sudah membuat Sasuke bosan dengan istilah pacar-pacaran yang membuat 3 bulan terakhir ia dicap sebagai cowok play boy. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, toh yang meminta kencan dengannya hanya sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila pada dirinya, Sasuke hanya menerima ajakan itu kemudian mengajak mereka jalan-jalan dan selesai tanpa ada niatan untuk melanjutkan hubungan lebih jauh. Kini bagi Sasuke memperhatikan gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup.

_**Tak mengapa bagi-Ku**_

Kini setiap sore Sasuke selalu berkunjung ke kedai ramen kemudian memperhatikan secara diam-diam gadis yang selalu berada di alun-alun Konoha. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menopang dangu dan melamun tentang sang gadis. Sebuah tepukan membuyarkannya. Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh menemukan Naruto Uzumaki yang nyengir lebar, Sasuke mendengus pelan. Kemudian dua soulmate itu tenggelam dalam percakapan. Mata onyx Sasuke sesekali teralih pada sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang tampak menyambut kehadiran seorang pemuda lain yang menurut Sasuke mungkin pacarnya. Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa, hingga tak sadar Sasuke tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

_**Asal Kau pun bahagia**_

Sejak tadi sang gadis terus bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda tadi sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan gadis itu, walau hari sudah mulai gelap. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya, terus memperhatikannya… Sasuke tak ingin berhenti memperhatikan wajah cantik gadis itu. Selamanyapun tak mengapa… selamanya hanya melihatnya…

_**Dalam hidup-Mu…**_

Sore berikutnya, Sasuke datang kembali ke kedai ramen dan memperhatikan gadis itu lagi, kali ini gadis berambut merah muda bersama dengan pemuda yang bercakap-cakap dengannya kemarin sore. Namun yang berbeda, mereka berdua bertengkar. Sasuke terkejut saat pemuda tadi tiba-tiba menampar sang gadis kemudian pergi begitu saja.

_**Dalam hidup-Mu**_

Sore hari berikutnya, Sasuke melihat gadis itu kembali. Sang gadis berjalan menyebrang jalan dan memasuki kedai ramen tempat Sasuke selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sejenak Sasuke melihat sang gadis yang duduk di meja di seberangnya. Mata emerald indah itu tampak sembab. Ia menangis… Sasuke merasa kelu, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh itu…

_**Pernah kupedam perasaan itu**_

Sang gadis merogoh tasnya, meraih sebuah handphone, kemudian memencet sebuah nominal angka dan menghubungi seseorang. Pancaran emerald itu tampak cemas, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Sejenak raut wajah sang gadis tampak berdebar, kemudian lesu, dan ia tampak terbata-bata sambil mengusap air matanya yang turun beberapa kali. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, hatinya merasa miris sekali.

_**Menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku…**_

Sejak pertama melihatnya Sasuke sudah mencintai gadis itu, tangan mungil sang gadis terus mengusap air mata yang turun semakin deras. Wajah cantik gadis itu merona dan terlihat sembab, Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia beranjak kemudian berjalan menuju meja sang gadis. Sasuke duduk disebelah gadis itu, menyentuh pundaknya pelan, sang gadis mendongak kemudian mengeleng pelan. Dan menyisihkan tangan Sasuke. Bergeser sedikit, dengan ekspresi kalut.

_**Tak mengapa bagiku**_

Sasuke terdiam, dan menarik tangannya kembali. Matanya terus memperhatikan sang gadis. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, sang gadis mengeleng. Mereka sejenak saling diam, Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan air minum pada sang gadis. Sang gadis terpana kemudian menerima dan meneguknya sejenak. Sang gadis tersenyum, "terima kasih" Sasuke membalas tersenyum, "sama-sama". Sejenak suasana kembali diam.

_**Asal kau pun bahagia**_

Sang gadis beranjak pergi keluar kedai ramen dengan senyum tipis yang selalu tersungging untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, ia selamanya takkan bisa memiliki gadis itu, gadis yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya. Gadis yang sudah ia perhatikan sejak 6 hari lalu, cinta pertamanya…

_**Dalam hidupmu..**_

CKIIT! BRAK!

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak, baru saja ia bisa dekat dengan gadis itu. Namun takdir berkehendak lain…

_**Dalam hidupmu.**_

Sasuke segera berlari menuju keluar kedai ramen, menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah yang tergeletak sekarat di aspal. Mata Sasuke menelusuri ujung jalan, mobil brengsek itu kabur begitu saja… "Sialan!" geram Sasuke. Hujan turun deras seakan ikut bersedih.

_**Kuingin kau tahu**_

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh yang sudah lemah dan mengalirkan banyak darah. Air hujan membasahi mereka berdua, air mata terjun dari mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Hatinya terasa sakit dan remuk… emerald itu terbuka. Kemudian dengan lemah sang gadis mengelus kepala Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam bahunya.

_**Diriku disini, menanti dirimu…**_

Sasuke mendongak menatap sang gadis, menatap emerald yang dipenuhi harapan, emerald yang seakan-akan berterima kasih padanya, darah kian bercampur dengan hujan. Emerald itu makin meredup seakan kehilangan cahaya. Sang gadis tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda.

_**Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku**_

Sasuke merasakan hembusan napas putus-putus dari sang gadis. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya, dan bisikan lembut dari bibir pucat gadis itu, "I love you…". Air matanya turun, Sasuke makin merapatkan pelukannya.

_**Dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya**_

Hujan makin deras, menguyur kedua insan itu. Sasuke merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya mulai mendingin. Sang gadis telah pergi untuk selamanya, Sasuke kian merapatkan pelukannya, namun tubuh dalam dekapannya mulai terasa lemas dan mendingin seakan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya kian menghilang. Biarlah takdir memberi kebahagiaan baginya, walau hanya sekali…

_**Dan izinkan aku**_

Sang pemilik emerald tersenyum, tubuhnya yang transparan ditembus hujan. Ia melangkah sejenak, mendekati pemuda cinta terakhirnya… ia mengelus rambut pemuda itu perlahan. Pemuda yang menangisi kepergiannya. "Terima kasih…"

_**Memeluk dirimu kali ini saja…**_

Sang gadis melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang pemuda. Memeluknya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, walau dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Namun cinta mereka akan terus abadi. "Jangan tangisi aku…" bisik gadis itu, "I love you, good bye…" bisiknya. Kemudian ia menghilang perlahan.

_**Tuk ucapkan selama tinggal untuk slamanya**_

Sasuke mendongak, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara lembut itu. Suara yang sudah terpisah dari jasadnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening jasad itu dengan hangat. Hujan sudah berhenti, seiring dengan matahari yang tenggelam mengantarkan kepergian cinta pertama dan terakhirnya…

_**Dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja**_

Sasuke meletakkan lily disebuah pusara. Pusara gadis cinta pertama dan terakhirnya… _Terima kasih I love you_. Sasuke terkejut, kemudian tersenyum. Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Walau sudah 10 tahun suara itu tak pernah didengarnya. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuh jakung Sasuke yang berdiri. "Biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk selamanya… asalkan kau bahagia dalam hidupmu."

_Kuingin kau tahu… diriku disini, menanti dirimu… tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk slamanya…_

_**fin**_

Arigatou sudah membaca. Mind review?

Sekalian promosi, baca juga fic multichip saya,

**Memories about You **dan **The Secret of Death Song.**

**Arigatou! XD**

**And the last, REVIEW!**


End file.
